


Love-Sweat Morning

by cecania



Series: The Lowlander [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Fire Dance is almost over and she should be resting. But memories and desire won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Sweat Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing piece that feylen did for my patreon reward this month. And since I didn't want to wait until the Fire Dance actually happens in story, and I'm not sure how I could have made this fit, I thought to post it now and it can be a sort of lost chapter later.

Note II: The picture that inspired this can be found [here](http://razzmatash.tumblr.com/post/131099451013/patreon-reward-from-the-ever-amazing-feylen)  

* * *

 

            Coming awake slowly, Elora sighed contentedly. She felt good. No, better than good. Incredible. She felt…incredible. Parts of her were aching but it was pleasant which was completely odd to think that any sort of pain could make her feel like this. But then again it was the ache of well used muscles and…she had certainly been using her muscles recently.

            A smile curled her mouth and she buried her face in the pillow. Maker, had that actually happened? Had she truly spent the entire night making love to Cullen? Warmth flooded her. Yes, she had. She had the aches to go with it and her body was still humming from the pleasure he had given her. She was also fairly certain that he had left little red marks all over her, lips and teeth nipping and sucking at so much of her.

            Her smile grew wider and she lifted her face from the pillow, just enough to see in the predawn light. Her heart felt like it was melting as she saw Cullen, still asleep beside her. The braids were long gone from his hair, her fingers having wound through the thick curls so many times that they’d come undone quickly. His face was usually relaxed when he slept, but right now he actually looked restful and happy. Which made her happy. She had done that, she had given this man pleasure and made him shout her name to the heavens as he had found his release.

            Her lower lip disappeared between her teeth at that thought. How many times had he said her name over the night? Whispering it brokenly while he had rocked into her. Gasping it as she had moved over him. Crying it when he had come…and not caring who had heard him.

            She knew everyone knew what was going on in his house and he had assured her that no one cared. They were seeking their own pleasure and didn’t care that Cullen was finding his with Elora.

            _“If anything…they’ll be happy that I finally danced for someone.”_

He had said the words sleepily, not as an afterthought, but just something to reassure her when she had popped upright as she had realised how noisy he was being. Of course he had turned it on her and said that they might notice that she wasn’t being particularly noisy, would think that he wasn’t pleasing her.

            He’d managed to coax some rather loud noises out of her over the course of the night and each one had embarrassed her while thrilling him. He was so pleased with himself for making her lose control like that, his smile making her blush nearly as much as what he had done to get her to make the noises.

            Elora carefully moved her hand, being sure not to wake him. Stroking his hair back from his face, she let her fingers trail down his cheek, feeling the rough stubble on her skin and enjoying how soft his lips were in contrast. He had put them on nearly every part of her over the course of the night, showing her places that were far more sensitive than she would have ever realised. But, by far, she preferred it when he was kissing her, either on her mouth or between her legs.

            Her eyes flew open wide at the thought and she jerked her hand back from him.

            Cullen mumbled in his sleep, making her freeze, but all he did was burrow deeper into the bedding.

            A small sigh left her and she tried to relax back into the pillows. She knew she wasn’t going back to sleep soon and clearly she needed to keep her hands to herself if she was just going to wake Cullen up. Perhaps she should get up and stoke the fire. He had been diligent about it through the night, telling her that since they had danced before the flames it was proper to keep this fire going as well. In honour of the goddess they had danced for.

            But getting out of his grip wasn’t going to be easy. If she could manage it at all without waking him up. His arms were loose around her but she knew he was a fairly light sleeper. It wouldn’t take much to wake him and she wanted to let him sleep.

            In small wriggles, she managed to get herself facing the other way but she knew if she stayed long like this he would fit himself to her, curling around her like he did most nights. Carefully lifting his hand, she slipped out from under his grip and moved to the edge of the bed. Looking back at him when she felt the mattress move, she was pleased to see that he was still sleeping but he was frowning now. As if he knew she wasn’t in his arms anymore.

            Her face softened at that and she gently tugged the blankets up to cover more of him. Even if she did think that was a sin. Better to remove the temptation or she would simply climb back into bed with him. But she still took a moment to watch him, loving that she actually could do that now without being embarrassed about it. Well…too embarrassed. Her upbringing in the Circle was a little too ingrained for her to simply forget it because of one night of lovemaking. No matter how amazing it was.

            “Oh,” Elora breathed, looking down at herself. She was completely naked, which didn’t bother her, but her cheeks heated as she realised that the evidence of that lovemaking was all over her skin. She could feel it on the insides of her thighs, on her belly, and she needed to get it off before someone found out.

            Horror stories from the Circle flitted through her memories, mages caught in the act or before they could get the leavings of sex off of them. How many times had she forced herself to walk calmly to the lavatory after a hard and utterly useless round of sex to clean herself? More than she cared to think about. She had been lucky, had never been caught and subject to the ridicule that came with it. But she still needed to clean herself up.

            Pushing herself off the bed, she gasped when hands caught her hips and pulled her back onto it. “Where were you going so early?” Cullen murmured from behind her.

            She looked back at him and a laugh left her. He was stretched out on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows while his hands stayed on her hips. “To stoke the fire and wash up,” she admitted.

            He had started to nod before he stopped, his brows drawing together. “Wash up?” he echoed, sounding confused.

            “Well, yes,” she said, blushing. “I’m…covered in sweat and…you, or us. I don’t know anymore.”

            “And this bothers you?” he asked gently.

            “I’m not bothered, it’s just….” She made a helpless gesture. How was she supposed to explain the need to get oneself clean almost as soon as sex was over to make sure the Templars and senior Enchanters didn’t know what you had been about? Sex in the tower was hard and fast, no room for anything but a quick rush to the finish line. Sex with Cullen…had been hard and fast at times but it hadn’t stopped at that line, he’d pushed her past it, showed her how much she had been missing.

            “Ah,” Cullen murmured. “Before?”

            She nodded, shifting slightly on the bed and looking away from him. She was glad that he understood that she couldn’t just forget the last twenty years of her life, that he took most of her hesitations in stride because she wasn’t Avvar and didn’t look at the world the way they did. A soft gasp left her when she felt him kiss her, his mouth lingering between her shoulder blades and rubbing his nose against her skin. “Cullen?”

            “Love-sweat mornings,” he said softly.

            “W-What?” she whispered.

            “The morning after you’ve made love,” he clarified. “We call them love-sweat mornings.”

            “O-Oh. And?”

            She felt him smile against her. “And there is nothing wrong with having sweat on your skin from a night of passion, my Lowlander,” Cullen said. “Or your desire on your thighs and mine on your belly. All it says is that we had danced well, that we spent our night together continuing our dance.”

            He was still kissing her, open mouthed kisses that were warm and wet, but she could feel him moving behind her. She peeked over her shoulder and almost gasped as she saw that he was rocking slightly against the blankets. Was he hard again? “Cullen,” she breathed.

            “Mm?” he mumbled, far more focused on kissing her.

            She nibbled at her lip, watching his hips roll ever so slightly. How had he managed to make love to her so many times through the night and still want more? Her lashes fluttered shut as his hands gently stroked her sides, fingers skimming over the curves and never hesitating to touch all of her. She rubbed her thighs together as the backs of his fingers brushed against the undersides of her breasts, before trailing down her stomach. “Stop it,” she whispered as he rubbed his fingers against the soft flesh of her belly.

            “You stop,” he tossed lightly back at her. “I want to touch you, Elora. Will you let me?”

            Always asking for permission. There hadn’t been a single instance over the course of the night where he hadn’t asked her before doing anything with her. It would seem now was no different.

            His hands stilled on her sides and she nearly protested when his mouth left her. “Elora? Do you wish me to stop?”

            “No,” she whispered. “Don’t stop.”

            “Are you sure?”

            She nodded. “Yes.”

            He nuzzled her back gently but his hands stayed just above her hips while he started kissing her back again. Her spine arched as he left no spot untouched, moving to press one as high as he could get on her back from the spot on his elbows, down to the slight roll at the top of her ribs, along the curve of her spine.

            A laugh left her as he nuzzled the base of her spine, wanting nothing more than to gently bat him away. But she didn’t move, not until he was tugging softly on her. She knew what he wanted and let him stretch her back out on the bed. A breathy moan left her as he propped himself up beside her and she felt his erection brushing against her thigh. She started to reach for him, but he caught her hand with his.

            She watched as he brought her to his mouth, presses kisses to the tips of her fingers. “Not yet,” he murmured, kissing the centre of her palm.

            “Later?”

            Cullen chuckled. “Aye, my lusty Lowlander. Later.”

            Elora squirmed slightly on the bed as he set her hand down. “And now?”

            “And now,” he repeated, long fingers cupping her cheek, “we enjoy each other one more time before the sun rises and Rilla’s night is over.”

            That sounded vaguely important but he was kissing her face now. His lips were moving over her forehead, down her nose-making her giggle as he kissed the tip of it-over to brush against her closed eyes, and along the curve of her cheek.

            “My Lowlander,” he breathed, his mouth hovering over hers. “My Elora.”

            Fingers and toes curled into the blankets at how thick his voice was as he said her name. She started to say his back but he kissed her, stealing the words and the breath right out of her. A quick inhale through her nose didn’t help because he took that too, kissing her like the world was ending. He took her breath, her whimpers, her moans, her very voice as he kissed her.

            She tried to protest as he pulled away from her, but it died on her lips as he smiled at her.

            “Easy, Elora,” he murmured. “I’m not done with you yet.”

            Well, she had thought she might breathe again but he made the air catch in her throat. She watched him as his fingers trailed down her neck, his gaze following the path. She couldn’t stop her back from arching as he cupped one of her breasts. “Cullen,” she whispered.

            “The way you fill my hands,” he groaned, shifting on the bed. “The gods were smiling on me when they brought you to me. Everything that I could have wanted and more.”

            “Could do without the more,” she muttered.

            He had started to lean down but he stopped to look at her again. “Why?” he asked.

            She shivered as his thumb kept making slow passes over her nipple. “I….”

            “I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Elora,” he murmured. His gaze moved over her, slowly, reverently. “Not a single thing.”

            “Oh, well-Oh!” she gasped as he ducked his head and took her unattended nipple into his mouth. “Cullen!”

            He chuckled against her but didn’t move away. Each tug of his mouth and fingers on her had her thighs rubbing together again, desire surging through her. How could she still want more after all they had done? But she did. As his tongue swirled around her nipple, she knew that she wanted more of him, wanted him again. Her hands fisted in the furs covering the bed and she grunted softly when he sucked sharply on her.

            “No,” she mumbled when he started pressing kisses to her instead.

            “You’re being indecisive, Elora,” he said, rubbing his cheek against her.

            “Ah, ‘m not,” she protested, shivering at the feel of his stubble against her soft skin.

            Cullen hummed low in his throat and ignored her protest when his hand left her breast. It skimmed down her stomach, leaving nothing untouched as he stroked each dip and swell on her. She was trembling by the time his hand slipped through the curls at the apex of her thighs. He didn’t say anything as she parted her legs for him, cupping her without hesitation.

            Elora gasped as he slowly rubbed against her, one of his fingers slipping between slick folds to tease her further. He didn’t seem to care that they’d been making love all night as he teased and stroked. Her hips rolled against the mattress, pushing into his touch as the pad of one finger brushed her clit. “Yes,” she breathed.

            “Still so sensitive for me,” he murmured, sounding far too pleased.

            Her heels dug into the furs as he moved his hand over her again, stroking her sex and spreading her arousal on his fingers. “Ah, yes,” she repeated, her voice catching. “T-That!”

            That happened to be slipping his finger inside her but it wasn’t far enough for her liking. She whined, trying to wriggle enough to get him deeper but he didn’t move, rubbing slowly just inside her.

            “Cullen, please,” she whispered, practically writhing as he continued to simply tease her.

            “Do you want to dance with me again?” he breathed. “One more time before the sun comes up?”

            Elora moaned, nodding frantically. Anything for him to stop teasing her and to take her! She shivered as he nuzzled against her breast before he was shifting so he could prop himself up again. Staring up at him, she couldn’t imagine what she looked like, face flushed, hair a mess, chest heaving as she panted for air. But he wasn’t much better, hunger burning in his eyes and his loose hair just as tangled as hers had to be.

            “How do you want to dance, my Lowlander?”

            She whimpered, shaking her head. She didn’t care! She simply wanted him again!

            “Your choice, Elora,” Cullen murmured.

            She whined again before rolling away from him. He growled at her as he lost his grip on her, his hand sliding over her ass as she rolled.

            “What are you-” His words died as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. “Elora.”

            The way he said her name had her shaking and she nearly moved but he was already shifting, moving behind her. One of his hands curled around her hip, steadying the both of them while the other stroked between her legs for a moment. She pushed against him almost impatiently, wanting more than just his fingers.

            He muttered something harsh before he made himself moan and her gasp as he pressed the head of his cock to her. “One more dance,” he whispered. “One more….”

            “Yes,” she pleaded. “Cullen, yes-oh!”

            His thrust was hard, rocking her forward and making her arms give out as he filled her completely. “Alri-“

            “Don’t stop!” she cried, squeezing around him as she tried to push herself back up. Maker! He’d filled her to the core! Her arms were shaking as she started to get up before she buried her face in her arms as he thrust into her again. “O-Oh!”

            Both of his hands were on her hips now, tight enough to leave bruises but she didn’t care. He had found his rhythm, moving inside of her with sharp thrusts that buried him deep and small rolls that somehow worked him inside of her when she hadn’t thought he could get any deeper. He pulled her back to meet him, holding her steady while he took her and she was grateful for that because she felt ready to collapse.

            Her toes were curling again, pleasure flooding her. It had never been like this in the Circle. No, it had always been like this because it was fast and easy, but this…this was completely different. For one, he filled her in a way none of her other partners ever had and had her gasping his name into the furs of his bed. But more than that, she knew he wasn’t going to abandon her after he had finished. Maker, he didn’t let himself come until she had. When had anyone ever-“Cullen!” she shouted when he leaned over her, one hand slipping around her stomach to move between her legs.

            “Then sun is ah, almost up, Elora,” he groaned, fucking her harder.

            What did that have to do with anything? She bit down on the fur when his fingers rubbed over her clit, making him whine as she squeezed him. She pushed against him as much as she could but it wasn’t enough. He’d completely let go of her, his other hand fisting the blankets as he leaned over her further. He was whispering her name, broken but pleased, his arousal making his voice thick.

            She could feel his hot breath on her back, each exhale hotter than the last. She felt like she was on fire as he moved over and inside her. It had never been like this! She didn’t know how to handle this! The blanket did little to muffle her pleased cries that were steadily growing louder no matter how she tried to stop it.

            But the louder she got, the more pleased he seemed to be. He took each high gasp and quick cry as some kind of sign to try to get her to make more. His fingers swirled smaller circles over her clit, his thrusts got shorter, harder, his hips ground against hers between some of them.

            It was too much. He was too much. This was too much. There was too much and not enough and she-“Cullen!” she cried, trying to move away from him as her climax claimed her.

            He wouldn’t let her, keeping her tight to him as he didn’t stop moving. Each thrust had her legs kicking against the bed as pleasure flooded her. She jerked on the blankets, mewling and gasping with every snap of his hips. She wasn’t going to last if he tried to make her go again! She simply wasn’t!

            A shudder rolled through her when a deep groan ripped out of him, his body trembling against hers before he gasped sharply and jerked back from her. She trembled as she felt the warmth of his seed as he came on her, rocking against her ass while he moaned and sucked in short breaths of air.

            Elora collapsed with a sigh and wasn’t surprised when he followed her. Her breath left her in a squeak but she didn’t protest his weight. She wanted him there, wished he had stayed inside of her like that first time. Why hadn’t he? She wouldn’t have minded.

            “You make me weak,” Cullen whispered in her ear, voice husky and stilling her thoughts.

            He didn’t feel weak. A breathy protest left her as he rolled off of her, although slid would have been the better word for it because he seemed to simply collapse beside her. “Alright?” she mumbled, trying to blow the hair out of her face.

            “Fine,” he sighed, trembling fingers brushing her hair back. “You?”

            She smiled sleepily at him. “We made love all night,” she said after a moment. She sounded amazed, even to herself.

            His smile was lazy. “Aye, we did.”

            What had he called it? “Love-sweat morning?” she murmured.

            “Aye, my Lowlander. The first of many.”


End file.
